


【带斑带】医嘱

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	【带斑带】医嘱

“张开点。”带土冷着脸，又笑了起来，“老头子你太紧了，这是我拜托医生给你特制的。不想痛就配合点。”

斑明显睡眠不足，坐在床上手撑着头，眼睛下面擦黑，头发凌乱盖在脸上，只是冷冷盯着带土。

带土晃了晃右手里的工具，伸出左手按住斑的左肩，把他固定在墙上，然后放肆地想拿着工具往里捅。

冷不丁，斑屈膝猛地一顶，带土早有防备，还是被顶得胃一抽，差点从床上滚下去。斑顺势补上一脚，带土顺利地正式滚下床。

“走开。”斑哑着嗓音冷冷地开口。右手拇指抵着太阳穴对抗一阵阵偏头痛。

带土缓了缓，站起身阴恻恻地笑起来：“走？老头子你是不是今晚又想疼得睡不着觉？”斑一个眼神都没给他。

带土手里的工具刚才弄脏了。不过没事，他当然知道老头子多倔，准备了足足一个月的分量。他趁着斑还和头痛纠缠，一把扯过斑的右臂，用膝盖顶着他的后背，把他右手反剪到背后。斑向左侧身，左手直向带土脸抽过去，没想到被他一口咬住，整个人抖了一下。

带土整个人坐在斑的腰上，腾出一只手，抽下斑腰间的浴衣腰带，恶狠狠地把他的两只手在背后绑死。还恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结。最后把斑翻了个身，用手强迫他张开最柔软的地方。

斑面无表情，一副居高临下半死不活的样子，一点都看不出来被人压在身下。倒像是之前玩了带土一晚上后径自去冲了个澡，然后无视五花大绑的带土坐在床上抽烟的那副神情。

带土磨了磨牙，抽出一根新的工具，温柔地开口：“来，别怕。”

斑突然开口：“放开，我自己来。”

带土笑了起来：“老头子你会吗，会的话就不会像前两天一样弄出血了。”

斑冷冷用眼睛刮了一眼带土，偏开了点视线。

带土得到默许，兴奋地举起手中的工具开始试探。

工具的尖端触碰到嫩红的软肉，斑抖了一下，带土按住他，坚定地慢慢地把尖端挤进去，工具上逐渐染上透明的水光。

稍微没入一点，然后退出来，再往里开拓，不同于以往的粗暴，带土耐心地来回折磨那片狭窄的地方。

斑头一偏，不耐烦地说:“快点，你开发处女吗。”

带土乐不可支：“这样才能每个地方都照顾到——我可是遵医嘱的。”

斑皱着眉头，闭了闭眼睛。

带土撑开入口，这次换了个方向，依旧慢吞吞地来回研磨，斑眉头越皱越深，但是眼睛一直紧紧闭着。耳朵变得通红。

感觉差不多了，斑屈起腿想把带土踢开，带土连忙半跪起来压住斑的腿——他现在比之前重了很多，虽然还比不上斑，但是应付一下虚弱状态的斑还是绰绰有余的。

“别急，还有最深处的地方还没照顾到呢。”带土笑吟吟地看着。

斑睁开眼，跟着笑起来：“来。”

带土手臂上汗毛竖起来，他暗忖，老头子是不是把冷气开得太低了。他举着工具坐回了原来的地方，斑已经顺从地张开，他用手指把那个地方撑得更开一些，将工具顺利插进那个最深最紧致的隐秘之处。

那个地方斑自己都从来没碰到过，他微微吸了口冷气。带土拍拍他的屁股：“放松。”

难以言喻的被入侵的感觉，好像大脑被什么东西缓缓劈开。慢慢的鼻腔里漫上一股血腥味，斑想右手一挥把带土抽开，但是身后的手动弹不得。

“老头子你该不会是有感觉了吧。”

“够了。”

斑翻身下床，左右手腕使劲来回搓了搓把浴巾腰带挣开，面无表情走去卫生间。带土有点心疼地看着他手腕上的红印子，想老头子就是太要脸，明明让自己帮忙松开就一句话的事情。不过看看手里浸润水光的工具，他有些得意地笑起来，喊到：“老头子，你不是就背后敏感吗？怎么那里也…”后半句话被刚漱完口走过来的斑冷冷一眼扼杀。

斑拿起床头柜里的杯子喝了口水，嗓子还是有些哑：“小兔崽子，今晚吃什么。”

带土笑容突然凝固住了，他结结巴巴地说：“医生说了，用完间隙刷…就不能吃东西了…不然吃完还要再刷一次。”

他看着斑慢慢转过头，背着光沉默地看着他，浑身发出了一级警报。

注：间隙刷，用于清洁牙齿缝隙的小刷子。

所以，这是一个被蛀牙折磨的斑在医嘱下不得不接受带土的帮助来清洁牙缝的故事。


End file.
